Parental Control
by emma-ama-slash
Summary: A/U Harry es un chico guapo, inteligente, divertido y otras cosas, pero su novia Ginny no lo es tanto… Los padres inconformes deciden tomar el control y seleccionaran a 2 chicas para tener un cita con Harry, el ¿elegirá a su novia? ¿o se someterá?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Esta historia NO es mía… la hizo una amiga hace tiempo pero lo eliminó de esta pag. y no la convencí de subirla otra vez… así que lo hice yo :) a mi me encanta espero que a ustedes también.**

**Capítulo 1: Las posibles candidatas un poco… ¿extrañas?**

James y Lily estaban sentados esperando a que pasaran las posibles candidatas a novia de su hijo…

James: ¿Crees que sean buenas?.

Lily: No pueden ser peores que esa chica Weasley.

James: ¡Uh! ya están pasando.

Algunas chicas se pusieron frente a él pelinegro y la ojiverde esperando a saber cuáles eran los requisitos para que las eligieran a ser novias de ese bombón llamado Harry…

Soy Cho Chang.

Soy Hermione Granger.

Soy Parvati Patil.

Soy Luna Lovegood.

Soy Angelina Johnson.

Soy Lavender Brown.

Soy Fleug Delacoug. (N/A: Fleur Delacour con acento francés)

Todas las chicas eran muy bonitas, y evidentemente más educadas que Ginny, pero no sabían si eran suficiente para su "pequeño retoñito", había que conocerlas.

James: ¿Por qué quieren ser novias de Harry?

Cho: Tiene buena educación, es listo y lo más importante: tiene buen trasero.

Hermione: Es inteligente, es educado, dulce, valiente (al menos eso era lo que decía la información) y todas las cualidades que quiero en un chico.

Parvati: Es guapo y definitivamente daría de que hablar con mis amigas.

Lavender: ¡Ay si a mí también me gusta por eso!

Lily _(con cara de WTF!)_: Aún no es tu turno Lavender.

Luna: Es educado y… y… guapo.

Angelina: Es fuerte, guapo, educado y sí que me serviría para practicar. _(James piensa: ¡¿Practicar qué?... _sí, es igual de malpensado que nosotros).

Fleur: Es guapísimo y perfecto, o sea está a mi altura.

Lily: ¿A que se dedican?

Cho: Soy estudiante y porrista por cierto.

Hermione: Soy estudiante becada en Harvard.

Parvati: Soy heredera.

Luna: Eso no es hacer nada… ¿a qué te dedicas?

Parvati _(piensa demasiado)_: ¿estudiante?

Luna: Soy estudiante de periodismo (es de familia ser periodista).

Angelina: Soy futbolista.

Fleur: Soy enfegmega.

James: ¿Qué es lo más masculino que haces?

Cho: Mmm… nada.

Hermione: Me llevo mejor con los chicos… así que supongo que no me preocupo tanto por pintarme o por la moda.

Parvati: Soy muy agresiva.

Luna _(lo piensa un poco)_: Me gusta reparar las cosas por mi misma y… mancho la taza del baño.

Lily: Creo que es demasiada información querida.

Luna _(inocentemente)_: Lo siento.

Angelina: Me gusta el futbol y los deportes, eructo al comer, no me preocupo por mis cosas personales…

James _(interrumpe)_: Ejem ejem… creo que es suficiente, entendimos que eres algo… _masculina._

Lavender: Soy agresiva y gritona.

Fleur: Soy toda una mujeg, no hay nada masculino en mi.

Lily: Sus pasatiempos y talentos.

Cho: Pasatiempo: ligar, talento: ligar.

Hermione: Pasatiempo: leer, estudiar, escuchar música; talento: ser siempre la primera de la clase y algunos dicen que cantar.

Lily: Oh cántanos un poco.

Hermione: _(canta una canción, con una voz preciosa)._

Lavender y Parvati: _(intentan hacerlo, fallidamente)_.

James: Tienes una preciosa voz.

Parvati: Pasatiempo: comprar, maquillarme, estar con el estilista, ir a fiestas; talento: bailar… ¿nadie me va a pedir que lo haga?

James: No, no estás en _American Idol_.

Luna: Pasatiempo: encontrar noticias y animales nuevos, talento: hacer mis pasatiempos.

Angelina: Pasatiempo: jugar futbol, talento: jugar futbol.

Lavender: pasatiempo Y TALENTO: comprar, ponerme guapa, ir a fiestas y ligar.

Fleur: Pasatiempos y talentos: jugag golf, conoceg chicos, ponegme guapa.

James: Última pregunta: ¿Cuánto duró tu última relación?

Cho: Son de 1 noche, máximo un día.

Hermione: 6 meses.

Parvati: 1 semana.

Luna: Nunca he tenido una, espero al indicado.

Angelina: 3 meses.

Lavender: 1 semana… no sé porque no duran más.

Cho: ¡Yo te puedo responder…!

Parvati _(le da un codazo interrumpiéndola)_: porque los niños con los que has salido son tontos.

James _(despidiéndolas): _Gracias por venir.

Lily: Nosotras las llamaremos.

Voz de la conductora: Ahora dejarán a los padres solos para que hagan su elección.

James _(señalando la foto de Cho): _Esa es bonita, pero muy zorra.

Lily: Definitivamente ella no; pero esta es perfecta _(señalando la foto de alguien)_

James: Lo que quieras pero ella es muy nerd, esta _(señalando la foto de Parvati)_ es boba pero defiende a sus amigas.

Lily: No, es tonta… esta _(señalando la foto de otra chica)_ es buena pero no tiene experiencia.

James: A mí me gusta para Harry, porque esta _(señalando la foto de Angelina)_ es muy masculina.

Lily: Tienes razón, quiero una novia para Harry no un novio, suficiente tenemos con Ginebra, pero esta _(señalando la foto de Lavender)_ es muy femenina.

James: Si pero en extremo; esta _(señalando la foto de Fleur) _es muy vanidosa.

Lily: Ya tengo mi decisión.

James: Yo también.

Voz de narradora: Ahora solo falta ver cual elegirá Harry después de las citas.

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado… háganmelo saber con un comentario jejeje :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Primero que nada quiero aclarar que este fic está basado en el programa de MTV Parental Control, lo segundo es que obviamente el fic es A/U… y sé que las críticas son constructivas pero el fic ya está hecho así que absténganse de escribirlas por favor.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a: ****angel de acuario****, ****StrawberryBlack**** y a ****loverBlackMalfoy**** ¡me inspiran a subir más capítulos! :)**

**Capítulo 2: La primera cita.**

Voz de la conductora: Los padres ya han elegido a las candidatas, y ahora están esperando a la primera chica elegida por su madre en su sala, y junto con Ginny la "adorada nuerita" verán las citas desde ahí… pero primero conoceremos las razones de por qué Lily y James odian a esta pelirroja:

James: Ella siempre es malhablada…

_Ginny: ¡Ah mierda!_

_Ginny: ¡Joder…!_

_Ginny: ¡Eres un hijo de pu…!_

Lily: Y dice cosas indecorosas…

_Ginny: Harry recuerdas como la pasamos anoche… mmm._

James: Es bueno que a las chicas les guste el futbol, pero Ginny es un exceso…

_Ginny (frente al televisor): ¡Tiras como una niña!_

_Ginny: ¡Corre, corre, corre! (avienta las palomitas a la pantalla)._

James: Y es ¡muy celosa!

_Ginny: ¡Harry James Potter porque ves a esa chica! ¡Ve por ella si quieres!_

_Ginny: ¡Harry estás viendo esas miserias cuando tienes a alguien mucho mejor aquí!_

Voz de la conductora: ¡Ahora vamos a la sala…!.

_En la sala…_

Ginny: No sé porque traen a esas rameras si Harry me va a elegir a mí.

James: No son rameras, de hecho van a reemplazar a una.

Ginny: Vete a la mier…

_TIN TIN_

Lily: Esa es mi chica.

Ginny: ¡Ve a abrir, anciana!

Lily va a abrir, y encuentra lo que esperaba: una castaña de ojos color chocolate vestida con una playera roja estilo _halter*_ y una mini-falda no muy exagerada con unas sandalias del mismo color que la blusa y el pelo suelto y ondulado.

Hermione: Hola Sra. Potter. _(Le besa la mejilla)_

Lily: Hola Hermy.

Hermione entra y se encuentra en la sala.

Lily: Ella es Hermione Granger, próxima novia de Harry _(dirigiéndose ahora a Ginny)_ y tú reemplazo, inútil.

Ginny: Ramera. _(Saluda a Hermione)_

Hermione: ¿Listo para ir a la cita, Harry?

Harry: Si claro. _(Se para y salen los 2)_

_Harry: Lo primero que pensé al ver a Hermione fue: se ve bien, ni tan buena ni tan mala es un cuerpo perfecto._

Harry: ¿Adonde iremos?

Hermione: A un parque de diversiones… ¿o te dan miedo las montañas rusas? _(dijo para retarlo)_

Harry: ¡Oh claro que no!

Hermione: Perfecto.

_En la sala…_

Ginny: Ella creé que Harry es un cobarde… ¿lo ven?

James: Solo lo hizo para retarlo.

Lily: Ella es mucho más lista que tu.

Ginny: Pero ella no tiene estas caderas con las que sueña Harry. _(Dijo mientras se contoneaba)_

James: Eres una…

Ginny: No me vas a decir que tú tampoco sueñas con ellas suegrito.

Lily: Obviamente no le gustan las rameras.

Ginny: Como tu esposa ya es _copa B caída libre_ de sostén es por eso.

_En el parque de diversiones…_

Hermione: Tus padres son simpáticos, pero tu novia se ve… _corriente._

Harry: Mmm… lo sé pero Ginny es dulce, aunque malhablada y a veces masculina.

Hermione: No hablemos de ella o nos amargaremos la cita, aunque la verdad no sé porque un chico tan genial puede estar con esa clase de chica.

Harry_ (un poco sonrojado):_ ¿Qué te parece si primero nos subimos a ese?

Hermione: Me gusta "el martillo". _(Es un juego que en "la punta del martillo" te subes y empieza a girar)_

Se suben y se impulsa…

Hermione _(mirando hacia abajo con notable miedo)_.

Harry: Creo que a ti si te da miedo, no te preocupes que yo te proteja. _(La abraza por los hombros)_

_En la sala…_

Ginny: ¡Ahora si me has perdido Harry!

James: ¡Alguien está enamorándose!

Lily: Se respira el amor y eso que los estamos viendo por la pantalla.

_En el parque de diversiones…_

Harry y Hermione: ¡AHHHH!

Termina la tortura, y se bajan los susodichos…

Hermione: Gracias por protegerme allá.

Harry: Oh no fue nada.

Hermione: Eres muy dulce.

Harry_ (de nuevo sonrojado):_ Ven, vamos a más juegos.

_En la sala..._

Ginny: ¿No se supone que el chico debe halagar? ah se me olvidaba que ella es una especie de chica y Harry no tiene nada que halagarle.

Lily: Ella es una dama, pero tú no sabes reconocer.

Ginny: Si en tu concepto de ser una dama entras tú, entonces estás muy equivocada.

James: Tu mejor ni menciones esa palabra que ¿Cómo vas a saber de algo que tú no eres?

Ginny: ¡Jódete suegrito!

_En el parque de diversiones…_

Hermione: Ufff ¡ese juego estuvo genial!

Harry: Tienes razón. _(Se escucha un rugido que parece provenir de su estomago)_

Hermione _(ríe)_: Es mejor que vayamos a comer ya.

_En el restaurante del parque…_

Hermione: ¿Cuál fue tu juego favorito?

Harry: Perdí la cuenta desde la montaña rusa.

Hermione _(ríe)_: ¿Qué estudias?

Harry: Estoy estudiando leyes, pero soy capitán del equipo de futbol en la escuela, planeo entrar al equipo del estado.

Hermione: ¡Genial! yo también estudio leyes.

Harry: ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

Hermione: La clásica y el rock.

Harry: ¡A mí también!

Hermione _(mira su reloj)_: mira que tarde es… es mejor que te lleve a tu casa o tu novia me colgará.

Harry _(ríe)_: Tienes razón.

_En la sala…_

Ginny: ¡Ni que fuera una salvaje!

James y Lily _(se carcajean)._

Lily: ¡Es más inteligente de lo que pensé! no te conoce y ya sabe cómo eres.

James: Esa chica me cae bien.

_Tin tin (Lily va a abrir)_

Hermione _(se despide)_: Nos vemos después Harry.

Harry: Adiós._ (_La_ besa en la orilla de los labios)_

Ginny: ¡Harry eso es muuuy cerca!

Harry: Si, si ya entendí Ginny.

_Opinión de Harry sobre Hermione: Cuando vi a Hermione pensé: "¡Oh que linda es!" pero al tratarla me di cuenta de que no solo era linda sino lista, dulce, tierna y… ufff ¡es genial!_


End file.
